An apparatus for use in applying butter from a stick of semi solid butter to hot corn on the cob.
A favorite course at many meals, especially during certain summer months and among those who have home vegetable gardens, is corn on the cob, fresh from a boiling pan. Such corn is best when just picked before sugar content therein converts to starch. Most of those who like such corn, also like to apply butter and often salt and pepper.
Further, those who like buttered corn on the cob have partaken in the process of trying to apply butter from a knife to the corn. Because the butter applies best when melted on the corn, the pad of butter on the knife heats and becomes slidable along the knife, so it is very difficult to control and often falls from the knife. Some users even try to butter the corn by applying the cob directly to butter in a dish which both makes a mess and contaminates the butter.
Prior art devices have been made in an attempt to make a device that effectively applies the butter, but such often contaminate the butter, are difficult to clean, do not lend themselves to storage with butter therein, are likely to make a mess at the table and are often allow the butter as stick to slip from either end of the device without control.
Consequently, applicant has developed a butterer to overcome these obstacles that is easily held and very user friendly. Further, applicant has developed such a butterer that includes insertable salt and pepper shakers that are easily removed for cleaning and a support and storage tray for holding the butterer when not in use.